Halloween
by LiaMcxplode
Summary: Es el primer Halloween donde estaran juntos y Kirishima se empeña en hacerlo el mejor. [ Kiribaku ] Dedicado a una persona especial llamada Kamui.


Halloween

Era bien sabido que cuando se trataba de festividades el menos entusiasmado era Bakugō, prefería mantenerse fuera de esas ''tontas celebraciones'' sobretodo cuando se trataba de halloween ¿La razón? para él era algo muy tonto e infantil, nada que merezca su tiempo y dedicación, para su buena o mala suerte su mejor amigo Kirishima no pensaba de la misma manera y estaba muy empeñado en celebrar junto de su rubio y explosivo amigo, incluso lo arrastro hasta una tienda de disfraces que estaba en la ciudad, no era muy popular así que todos los disfraces estaban disponibles y Bakugō debía aceptar que algunos de los disfraces ahí eran muy buenos.

Después de veinte minutos Bakugō al fin se decidió por un disfraz y pagó por este en la caja de la tienda; se decidió por un disfraz de lobo que en su opinión no era tan rídiculo como los que había visto en otros lugares.

— Me obligaste a venir aquí y no vas a comprar una mierda.

— Yo ya tengo mi disfraz, y es muy masculino. — Mintió.

— Como sea, larguemonos de aquí.

Y así los dos se fueron de la tienda de disfraces, cuando se despidieron el rubio tomó caminó hasta su casa, sin embargo, Kirishima regresó a aquella tienda y compró el disfraz de caperucita roja, sabía que si le proponía a Bakugō hacer que sus disfraces combinaran lo golpearía y se negaría, tuvo que pasar al plan B y hacerlo por sopresa, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Dieron las diez y al fin era hora de ir a pedir dulces, era su primer Halloween juntos e iban a hacer que fuera inolvidable, pedirían dulces hasta el amanecer y harían algunas bromas, Kirishima tenia como meta hacer que todas sus primeras veces fueran dignas de recordar, porque todavía tenía miedo, sentía miedo a que un día Bakugō ya no le quisiera y lo dejara de lado, si eso sucedía solo tendrían sus recuerdos.

Los chicos de la clase 1 - A se habían dividido el terreno para así no tener problemas con otros chicos y así dio inicio la famosa tradición de "Dulce o truco" en donde a las personas les convenía elegir dulce o se toparían con lo escalofriante que pueden llegar a ser los aspirantes a héroes. Bakugō fue el último en llegar a donde se supone se había quedado de ver con Kirishima, Sero, Mina y Kaminari.

— ¿Dónde mierda están todos?

— Al parecer se enfermaron, seremos solo tú y yo esta noche.

El plan de Kirishima dio inicio desde el momento en que se las arregló para convencer a sus amigos de que fingieran estar enfermos, debían ser solo ellos dos.

— Solo una cosa más... ¡¿Qué mierda traes puesto?!

Sin duda alguna el chico de las explosiones se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo con un vestido rojo y una capucha, el maldito lo engaño para poder hacer esa mierda, y aunque debía estar más que enfadado su mirada no se podía alejar de sus masculinas y bien trabajadas piernas.

— ¡Blasty! Puedes tomar una foto, dura más tiempo.

Se ganó un golpe de parte del aludido el cual se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar ignorando el calor que se agolpó en sus mejillas.

— Eres un maldito travesti.

Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en el rostro de Kirishima, había logrado su cometido, lo puso nervioso. Fueron casa por casa pidiendo dulces y para desgracia del rubio que anhelaba una buena broma todos eligieron darles dulces.

— Hemos conseguido muchos dulces, ni siquiera tu cara de amargado los asusto.

— Repite eso y te asesinaré, maldito pelos tristes.

— No te lo tomes tan personal, viejo.

Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de un muy enojado rubio, a lo que este le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima y continuó caminando, eran las doce de la noche cuando ambos desaparecieron, los chicos de su clase no supieron más de ellos hasta el día siguiente.

Lo que sucedió después esa noche en su travesía es un misterio, tal vez hicieron travesura nada dignas de un héroe, que no deben ser contadas o quizá fueron atrás de algún edificio para poder desgastarse los labios a besos, nadie lo sabrá porque no están dispuestos a compartir algo tan dulce, algo que es solo de ellos.


End file.
